


Happiness Lies Beneath The Surface

by Strawmari



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspiration: Graceland, Scuba Diving, Smut, Things you shouldn't do on a boat, This Drabble Got Away from Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: Beth signs Dean and herself up for diving lessons and Rio is the instructor.Scuba Diving AU
Relationships: Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 24
Kudos: 386





	Happiness Lies Beneath The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, there was a line from Johnny (Graceland, 1.06) that stuck with me and before I knew it, this AU was born. The line is referenced because I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am clueless about scuba diving and the actual info/research (Traverse Bay, Shipwreck Alley, boats) have been changed to fit the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

It was a well thought out gift and it came directly from her heart.

Beth saved up her allowance (don't judge) in hopes of finding the cheapest diving lessons in Michigan. Whether it was trying to spice it up in the bedroom or do something adventurous like bungee jumping, she was willing to try almost anything, Dean not so much. He shamed her for attempting to incorporate toys and roleplaying into their sex life, stating it was fine the way it was. He even refused to try the slingshot ride at the local fair. 

So when Dean mentioned one night that he'd be open to diving, granted they were watching a movie that involved a shark cage, she quickly seized the opportunity. 

They got a sitter for the kids and made the long trek up to Traverse Bay, a good two hours from their home in suburban Detroit. 

It felt good to get out of the house. Don't get her wrong she loved the kids, but they hadn't gone a romantic getaway since Danny was born. And no, she didn't count the trips to his mother's cabin, that was his excuse to water the plants and have her pick fresh vegetables from the neighborhood market. 

Beth stuck her arm out of the window, letting the crisp breeze slip through her fingers. 

In the distance she saw sailboats, but they weren't included in the package that she purchased. Ah, there was so much that she wanted to do and not a whole lot of time to do it.

"You sure about this, Bethie? The certification takes two days. What about the kids?".

"The kids are fine, Dean and we're already here".

Traverse Water Center, it might've been the cheapest, but it still managed to maintain a five star rating and their instructors came highly recommended. 

Beth took the pamphlet out of her purse, her chicken scratch across the back told them which entrance they were to go through and what time their first class started. She couldn't help but glance at the middle section, seeing the options for snorkeling, windsurfing and kayaking.

They checked in at the front desk and were pointed to the classroom. 

There were ten tables inside of the room and a chalkboard up front, it had an olden charm, one they hadn't seen since their highschool days. Dean was a jock back then and didn't take his studies seriously. He thought he would receive an athletic scholarship, instead he took over his father's dealership.

They were joined by a few other couples, one even brought their children along. They had a trip to Hawaii planned and wanted to get their certification done ahead of time. 

Oh, Hawaii sounded nice. Beth wondered if they'd be able to save enough to take a family vacation there one day. Dean had been working overtime, nowadays it seemed like he spent more time at the office than he did at home.

"Alright" the instructor started, setting an oxygen tank up on the front table. "Names Rio, got some new faces, let's go 'round".

The students introduced themselves and followed it up with why they wanted to learn how to scuba dive. It finally reached their table and Beth opened her mouth, only to be cut off by Dean.

"Dean Boland, I run Boland Motors if you're ever in Detroit. I saw a movie about diving with sharks and thought it'd be pretty cool".

Rio's eyes were on her and right, "I'm Beth and I've always wanted to be out on the water".

It was a half truth, she could exactly tell a room full of strangers that her dream as a little girl was to be Ariel. 

"Cool. We're gonna start with some virtual learnin', then get into the pool to make sure you up for it".

The virtual labs were essentially movies that went over the basics. How to assemble and disassemble the equipment, what to do if there was an emergency or if they somehow got separated from the group.

Rio led them downstairs to the pool, directing them to the locker rooms in order for them to change into their wetsuits.

They needed to keep their breathing normal while descending into the bay, and since Rio's seen people panic under water before, he now used the suits for practice.

Beth tried reaching around to zip up the suit but barely got it to budge. She attempted two more times before giving up, deciding to find someone to assist her. Rio happened to be leaving his office at the same time.

"Can you?" Beth asked, pointing over her shoulder.

He motioned for her to turn around, brushing her hair off to the side. "There ya go".

They sat on concrete bleachers overlooking the pool as Rio went over the evaluation. The test was to ensure that they would be able to tread water, float in the deep end for at least ten minutes and swim for 200 meters continuously. If they were able to pass all of that, then they'd be able to move onto the practice dives required to complete the course. 

Beth didn't realize that she was staring at him, watching as he took a swig from his water bottle.

He unzipped his hoodie and tossed it over the chair, smirking when he noticed her gawking at him. 

Rio held her gaze as he removed his shirt. She couldn't help but drink in his toned chest and neck tattoo. "Elizabeth, you up first".

Great.

Beth made her way to the pool and down the small ladder until her body was submerged in the water. It was cold and she shivered, pressing her back against the wall.

She completed her four laps around the shallow end and followed Rio to the deep side, thankful that Ruby let her and Annie sneak over after school to play in her pool.

She struggled the most with treading, but luckily Rio was very hands on and more than willing to walk her through it. "Bring your arms out like you swimming, then toward your chest"

Beth gave it a try, swallowing a bit of water.

Rio moved behind her, placing his hands on her back for support, "hold your breath. Your legs gonna do the same thing, like you pushin' up".

She took a deep breath, letting her cheeks puff out.

The third time was a charm and much to her surprise Rio gave her a checkmark for the skill. It must've been because she refused to give up.

Floating came naturally for her and those ten minutes flew by. Before she knew it Rio was tapping her on the shoulder and calling for Dean to make his way to the 3 foot side.

They both passed and were given two options, they could stay at the hotel across the street or come back the next day to finish up their certification. Dean opted for the latter, stating he had to do late night inventory at the office.

"Who knew so many people bought cars on a Saturday night".

Beth thought they'd at least have the weekend away, but of course his mind was on the dealership as usual. 

She propped her arm up by the window, peeking out until the bay disappeared from view. It would've been nice to rent a kayak and take it out for a couple hours, even sitting on the sand, taking in some sun rays could've been a good time. 

Annie once went on a drunken rant calling Beth's life a lit torch that got caught in a rainstorm, believing that her decision to marry Deansie snuffed out her flame and all she needed was to find the piece of flint out there to reignite that spark. And maybe she was right.

Beth decided to drop off dinner at the dealership. It wasn't anything major, just a few tuna fish sandwiches to hold him over until he got back. 

"Oh, good evening, Mrs. Boland".

"Hi, Jim".

The looks from his coworkers as she neared his office should've been the first warning sign, and the intern that leaped in front of her asking for a signature should've confirmed her suspicions, but she pushed on and turned the door handle. It was locked.

"You're so pretty" his voice sounded through the door.

Beth's mind raced back to the lipstick smudge on his shirt and the nauseating lavender perfume that lingered on his suit jackets.

She hoped her mind was playing tricks on her, that they were going through a rough patch and everything would work out in the end. It had to, it was all she had. She skipped college to raise their family, not that she regretted doing that, but it left her with no work experience in a world that demanded it.

Beth offered a small smile to the frightened intern and took her wedding ring off, "can I have a sheet of paper and a pen?".

She quickly jotted down a message that had been on the back of her mind for a while now. "I want you out of the house, it's over".

Slipping the ring and note inside the paper bag, she left and planned to put the chain on the kitchen door. She didn't want to see him and that only further complicated her plans for that Sunday. 

Beth spent hundreds of dollars signing them up for diving lessons and for what? For him to half ass the training and then meet up with his mistress after hours? Screw it. She's the one who wanted to dive, she's the one who loved being out on the water and she was going to finish up the certification program alone.

"Son of a bitch" Ruby said, tightening her hug on Beth. 

She encouraged Beth to go to prom with Dean their freshman year. There wasn't much to do around town and who else got an invite from a senior? That was unheard of. 

Ruby sat at the hospital for all of her pregnancies and even called Beth before Stan when her test came back positive. Annie and Beth were her family and what Dean did was disrespectful, honestly she wanted to pick up the sledgehammer resting against their garage and take it to some cars in his lot, but she'd save that for when Beth was ready to express her anger. 

"I paid for those diving lessons. They cost me $400".

"Maybe you can get a refund?".

Beth shook her head, "I'm going".

It was in everyone's best interest to have a partner or diving buddy as they liked to call it, someone who would look out for them on and off the boat, and who knew, it could be the start of a brand new friendship.

Dean was supposed to be her partner, not just in diving but in life and that turned out swell. 

"Where's car man?" Rio asked, watching everyone pair up.

Beth shrugged, pulling her hair into a ponytail. His eyes softened when he clocked the faint ring mark that was left behind on her finger. It personally drove Beth crazy, a constant reminder of how much time and energy she put into that relationship.

"Elizabeth's my partner, you good to take over, Mick?".

The tattooed man, who Beth figured was the owner nodded, trading places with Rio.

They were supposed to learn about their buddy in order to gain trust in them. The person they chose would be their lifeline for the four dives. They would double check each other's gear, drop into the water at the same time and ensure that their partner made it back to the surface. Diving alone was risky and that was the first point Rio made in every class.

Their class textbook referenced several news stories about unprepared divers and the unfortunate consequences of going under uncertified or alone. They didn't use it as a scare tactic, it was to show the importance of paying attention and staying alert at all times.

"I used to be seal, y'know".

" _You_ were in the Navy?" Beth asked in disbelief. 

"Almost, got hit by a boat my last day of hell week".

She laughed, only to realize he was serious, "I'm sorry".

"Was a long time ago. Now 'bout you, mama".

"I _also_ got hit by a boat" she cracked a smile, which he mirrored "kidding. I'm a soon-to-be divorcee with four kids".

"You're more than that".

That was the only part of her biography the PTA cared about, the template made it so all she had to do was change her relationship status. What did he want to know about her?

"I quilt, make amazing double chocolate chip cookies and I want to drive a boat".

"Boat, huh? Thinkin' I can help you out with that".

Rio rallied the troops, instructing them to put on their gear and have their partners give them a quick once over, checking for any holes or clear malfunctions in their equipment.

Beth put on her oxygen tank, letting Rio adjust the straps accordingly. She was almost nervous double checking his equipment, praying that she wouldn't overlook something important. His life was in her hands and honestly, she became quite fond of him and didn't want _that_ to be their last conversation ever.

Her fingers were shaking, "Elizabeth, can't let you go down nervous".

Beth took three deep breaths, it would be fine.

Rio led her over to where the rest of the groups were finishing up their meet and greets. "You gonna sit on the side here and roll back, don't go under".

The captain shifted gears, bringing the watercraft to a halt and one by one they plopped into the water. Everyone followed instructions, bouncing along with the ripples as their hands rested on the side of the boat.

Rio ran over the breathing techniques one final time, "remember you gotta breathe normal, you hold your breath and it's gonna bring a whole lot of problems".

There was a small section blocked off with buoys, showing them the distance in which they could go, at least during the practice dives. Once they were certified they could drop off a boat anywhere they deemed fit as long as they followed protocol. 

The first team went under and once they resurfaced on the other side, another team was allowed to go. The whole thing took about thirty minutes before Beth was tapped on the shoulder. "Ready, mama?".

Beth nodded, putting the mouthpiece in. She gave herself a couple seconds to regain her thoughts before slowly descending into the murky water below. 

She glanced to her right, seeing Rio motion for her to follow him. There was a school of fish, she's not sure what type but it was surreal to see bay life up close. 

They slowly ascended, joining the rest of the group near the buoys, only to repeat the same sequence a few more times. Considering no one had any difficulties and there weren't any emergency rescues, it was safe to say Rio would sign off on all of their certificates. 

Beth was proud of herself. She wanted to dive and she actually did it. Dean wasn't there to hold her back or tell her there were more important things for her to focus on, like making him look good in front of his staff or making cute sandwiches for the kid's lunches.

A fun fact about Traverse Bay was that it was home to several shipwrecks. They had sunk to the bottom and became a tourist attraction, a must-see for anyone who visited northern Michigan.

Rio took control of the wheel, shedding his wetsuit until it hung at his hips. "Elizabeth, come'er".

He dug a black baseball cap from a storage space and put it on while Beth squeezed past the married couple, joining Rio at the helm of the boat. He stepped behind her, chest pressing against her back and moved her hands to the wheel, "now, push the lever forward".

She flushed, letting his hand guide hers into the correct shift, not wanting to flood the engine. 

They stayed in that position, his arms keeping her upright as the boat glided across the waves, others held onto handles that were off to the sides.

"X marks the spot. Aight, everyone gear up, get ready for the cool shit".

Beth held back a laugh, turning on her camera in hopes of getting some good footage to show the kids. They had three fish at home, reddy, bluey and greeny. They were on their third lives, but only Kenny knew that.

Rio made a show of waving to the camera before rolling off the ledge. She was last to join them in the water, it was colder than before. He had them check their gauges, making sure everyone had enough oxygen to get down and back. Once everyone gave a thumbs up, they started their descent into the unknown. Ok, that sounded more ominous than intended, but it was deeper than their practice dives. It was now open water.

They came across more fish and some coral reefs. Rio had told them not to touch it even if it was their first time seeing one, some were poisonous and there was the added danger of marine life biting them if they felt threatened.

When Rio gestured for everyone to swim toward him, they knew they arrived at shipwreck alley. Due to the lake's cold water, the majority of the ships remained intact even after years of exposure. 

It was unlike anything Beth had seen before. Boats both big and little spread across a small radius, all covered in algae. A large propeller was detached and lying far from the vessel, another had the side blown out as if it were involved in a cannon fight. 

Oxygen bubbles continued to float to the surface as she went to take a closer look, hoping to get one final shot of the ship's mast. Swimming with flippers was harder than she imagined, although in a way she was living her childhood dream of being a mermaid. 

They eventually surfaced near the boat and boarded. Well, all except for the teenager who wanted a photo to post on snapchat, she believed his name was Ricky. Beth didn't necessarily understand what that was, but knew Kenny had one to share photos with his friends. Rio obliged and grabbed the kid's cellphone from his bag.

"Fish!" Ricky examined, making a change from the traditional cheese to fit the situation. 

They made it back to the dock and Beth stayed behind to help Rio pack up. Since the majority of the equipment was rental, they requested that the customers left it there and they would take it back to the shop to be sterilized.

"You don't have to stay".

Beth picked up a stack of goggles, "so I can go back to an empty house?".

The kids were still with Judith, she offered to take them for the weekend so Beth and Dean could have some alone time. She knew more than anyone that mothers deserved a mental break every now and then. Not to mention Dean was probably back at the house and ready to grovel, she wasn't in the mood to listen to it. Rio's company was nice.

"Marcus stays with his ma, guess I'm used to that".

"Marcus?".

Rio grabbed the last oxygen tank from the boat and Beth ran ahead to open the door, "my kid".

She had no idea. 

"I'm teachin' a snorkeling class next Saturday for kids, you should come".

"Am I that bad at this?".

He chuckled, shaking his head "nah, bring your kids".

Beth checked in on them the second she got home, it was a surprise when Judith told her that Dean was sleeping in his childhood room. At least that saved her a fight. 

They were excited about the trip up north and Kenny, being on the middle school swim team, couldn't wait to try out his new swim trunks.

After the call Beth gathered sunblock and beach towels for each of them, placing them neatly into a jumbo tote Annie gave her as a mother's day gift. It was the year Dean forgot and Annie rushed to the nearest store to find her something because god knew she deserved it. 

Dean of course apologized for getting his days mixed up and took her out to dinner, topping it off with fifty coupons to a craft store. It didn't matter anymore.

[A week later]

Beth pulled into Judith's driveway and was instantly met with hugs from the kids. It had only been five days but she missed them like crazy, they were her whole world.

"Mommy, I helped make cookies".

"You did?".

Emma grinned, pulling a small baggie of sugar cookies from her backpack. Like mother, like daughter.

The kids played rock, paper, scissors in the backseat and eventually ripped open a bag of potato chips, spilling them all over the back floorboard. It wouldn't truly be a day out if there weren't a couple spills.

There was a group of roughly sixteen kids conversing in the parking lot. If the school bus nearby was a clue, they were there for a field trip. Out east they usually took the kids to the zoo or a museum, but she guessed being surrounded by lakes changed the curriculum quite a bit.

"Elizabeth?".

She turned around to find Rio with a little boy. He had a toothless grin and a bucket in his hand, the plan must've been to make sand castles afterwards. "Hi".

"Pop, say hi".

Marcus waved, glancing behind her. "My kids. Kenny, Danny, that's Emma and Jane".

"Got an army".

Beth snorted, "yeah, some days you'd think so".

Kenny was second in line to get the blue snorkel and matching pair of flippers. Beth and a few of the chaperones received a yellow set.

"Mommy, your friend has drawings on his neck" Jane said, tugging on her arm.

"Yeah, he does".

"Danny wants one".

Well, that took an unexpected turn. "We'll see when he gets older".

They loaded on the boat, it was a tad bit smaller than the one used for scuba diving and set sail for shipwreck alley. Beth wasn't an expert after a couple of dives, but there was no way they'd be able to see what they saw the weekend prior with the tiny breathing tube.

She paid attention in class, very close attention and it wasn't because she had a crush on the teacher. He was good at his job and kept them engaged, but she knew the snorkel had to remain above water, if anyone took it too far down it would fill up and well, nobody wanted that to happen.

Rio answered her question before she even had the chance to ask it, "there's boats and whatnot in the shallow end, can see from the surface".

The water's appearance changed the closer they got. What once was a clear blue, was now golden brown. Marcus cheered, "we made it, daddy".

Beth looked over the side, there were pieces of wood lying just below the surface. They must've broken off from the wreckage and got lodged on a rock near the shore. There were tourists in kayaks taking photos as they rowed along, taking in the sights alongside the locals.

The captain, Mick tied the boat up to the dock and the kids rushed down the beach, ignoring the chaperones pleas for them to walk. 

Rio stood in front, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. He ran through the basics and gave them a small pop quiz before they could step into the water.

"Alright, can you go way under?".

"No!".

He raised the mask in the air, "should ya take this off?".

"No!".

"How 'bout Elizabeth, should she?" Rio asked, pointing in her direction. 

The kids giggled, "no!".

Beth smiled, following the group out to the water. There was something about him and she couldn't pinpoint it, but it intrigued her. Maybe Rio was that flint Annie mentioned way back when, the one that would reignite her flame.

They hung around after the bus drove away. Rio helped Marcus pull out an extra shovel and pail from the trunk so her kids could help build a sand castle. Jane got to work on the moat, and Emma ran to where Marcus was squatting, helping shape the side by rounding it off with her hands. 

"They get along".

"Yea, good thing, huh?".

Beth's brows met in confusion, pulling her attention briefly from the kids. What did that mean? Surely he didn't invite her there believing it would be a trainwreck. 

"I'm jus' sayin', if I was gonna ask you out it'd be better if they liked each other".

"Are you?".

Rio reached over and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, "we'll see".

He did before they left and Beth wanted to drag out the answer in retaliation for making her wait, but Kenny kept impatiently sticking his head out the door. _"I'm hungry, mom"._

"Whatcha say?".

"Yes".

[1 month together].

A lot changed in one month. Her life had been turned upside down with the revelation that her husband cheated on her, she got her diving certification and met a really great guy there.

They took the pontoon boat out, it was tan with several seating options. It was mostly used for the gold star members.

"Use the controls, ma" Rio laughed, reaching across to flip the main switch.

"Now?".

He nodded, smiling when she celebrated the boat taking off.

Beth visited him almost every weekend, joining some of the class adventures. When their schedules aligned their kids would tag along. They'd take them out to Marcus's favorite restaurant, which he only liked because it had a play area.

It wasn't necessarily difficult living two hours away, they relied on phone calls and facetime to get them through the long weeks.

"Y'know, they hiring a new instructor".

Beth turned the wheel slightly to the left, "oh?".

"Thinkin' you could apply".

Did she hear him correctly? Impossible. Which combination of buttons stopped the craft? Beth looked down, scanning over the knobs.

"Lever, darlin'".

The propeller clanked as it slowed down and within seconds came to a sudden halt. "Me?".

He hummed, pulling her closer, "you".

Beth couldn't live off her savings forever and there was no way in hell she was going back to DQ. She thought it over, it wouldn't be the worst job in the world. She'd be able to dive when she wanted, the fees would be waived for other activities she hadn't tried yet, plus there was the added benefit of seeing Rio more than twice a week.

There were no guarantees that she'd get the job, now she was overthinking it. "Ok".

"Yea?".

Beth pushed up on her toes, pressing her lips to his. 

She turned back to the control panel and tried to restart the boat. It turned over and died. Beth tried again only to get the same result. "I might've flooded the engine".

It wasn't a rare occurrence. If it was then they would have no use for their repair shop. 

Rio ran his hand over his lower face, hiding an amused smile, "damn".

There was no one else around aside from a sailboat in the distance and chances were it would take at least an hour for the guard to reach them. She got an idea. 

Beth made herself comfortable on the couch, scooching back until she met the arm rest. Rio hovered over her, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest.

He tugged on her swimsuit, exposing her breasts and flicked his tongue over her nipple before taking it into his mouth.

It could've been described as nature's waterbed, at least that's what it felt like with each wave that hit the bottom. Rio pushed her suit to the side and began circling her clit, her hips moving against him, trying to get more friction.

A shuddered breath escaped her lips, "Rio".

"Hold on" he said, watching a slightly bigger wave approach only to fade out before crashing against the bottom.

He climbed off, swinging her legs around so she was hanging off the seat.

Rio settled between them, sucking on her clit as his second finger slipped inside. She was writhing beneath him, yanking at his shirt as the pressure built. 

Why wasn't there anything to hold onto? They acted like pontoon boats weren't intended for sex on the calm waters. That was the first thing that came to mind when she saw the layout. "Come for me, Elizabeth".

She panted, hearing his shirt rip.

"I'm..fuck" Beth moaned, fingers running down the back of his neck. Her body twitched as he refused to let up, rubbing her cunt as she came down. "Oh, God"

Rio removed his hand and Beth brought it to her mouth, tasting herself on his fingers.

"Fuckin look so good, Elizabeth".

"Whenever we get back to your place, I want you to bend me over the counter".

Rio's brow popped, that did it for him, he had something to confess. "It's the gray switch then lever, engine ain't flooded".

Beth swat at his arm, adjusting her swimsuit. 

He simply rolled up both sleeves and took a seat beside her, not uttering a single word about the loose threads dangling from the right side. 

She heard the engine roar back to life, one day she'd get the hang of it.

▪︎

The following weekend Beth met with the owner of Traverse water center for her job interview. Rio ran over some practice questions with her and Ruby double checked her resume for any blatant errors, not that it was lengthy. 

Beth worked at DQ for four years in high school then became a housewife. Being a full time mom was the hardest job that she had ever taken on, but employers didn't really take that into consideration, something she learned the hard way during her job search.

"I see that you learned here, that's good".

She fiddled with her fingers under the table as he reviewed the rest of the documents. "And Rio vouched for you".

Tony, the owner closed the folder "I think you'd be an excellent addition to my staff, Ms. Boland. I'll run a background check and you'll hear from me by the end of the week".

"Thank you".

Beth was giddy, she killed that interview and everything seemed to be looking up for her.

▪︎

Sunday, nothing. 

Monday, nothing. 

Tuesday, nothing. 

Wednesday, nothing.

She thought for sure Tony would've called at the beginning of the week, it had her wondering if she failed the interview.

Thursday, nothing. 

Rio took that Friday off and made the journey down to Detroit. The kids were with Dean which only made her worry about the interview more.

She had never been divorced before, but the personal accounts on a forum she stumbled across had her nervous. It was essentially a tossup. While Beth was the primary caregiver, taking the kids to school and cooking all the meals, she didn't have a job. Dean did. He had a steady income and if the courts were to look at that, she could be screwed. 

Maybe they could keep it out of court and reach an agreement on their own. The every other week deal seemed to be working out fine. She just prayed Dean didn't get any crazy ideas.

She tossed the throw pillows onto the carpet, making room for them on the couch. Beth laid down on her side, resting her head on his lap, "I think the kids left either minions or Harry Potter in".

"Nah, looks like fast and the furious".

She held up the remote for him to press play.

Rio ran his hand down her side, caressing her outer thigh, then brought it back to rest on her hip. He repeated the action every couple of minutes, enjoying the whimpers that escaped her lips as he inched closer to her center.

About ten minutes into the movie that neither of them were paying attention to, a phone rang and Beth assumed it was his, so she poked his leg. "It ain't mine".

She shot up, lifting cushion after cushion up until her phone was found. "Hello? This is her".

Beth flailed her free arm wildly, getting his attention, "I accept. Yes, I can start on Monday. Thank you, Tony".

"Congrats, mama".

▪︎

"When do we get to meet him?" Ruby questioned, browsing the selection of covers.

"Who?".

"Bitch, you know who" 

Jane spilled the beans when the girls were over for dinner. The story began with them swimming with fish and took a sharp detour to the man with drawings on his neck. 

Annie bit down on her straw, Ruby took the words right out of her mouth.

"His name is Rio".

"And is _Rio_ only allowed in bone town or will he be at Stan's cookout?".

"God, Annie".

Beth needed their help finding suitable swimwear for her new job. Most of the time she would be in a wetsuit, but for the exams they got to wear whatever was most comfortable. Rio went shirtless with a pair of black trunks, the other instructor, Jasmine wore a red one piece which was very baywatch-esque.

"Bone town it is" she whispered, passing a couple hangers to Beth. "Put a lil somethin' in the back".

Beth held up a set that was more lingerie than swimwear, and there was no way she'd wear that in front of students, "Seriously?".

"Knock 'em dead, baby girl".

▪︎

Beth woke up at 5AM to get her bag packed. Goggles, check. Lunch, check. Swimsuit, check. What else was she missing?

She tried to think back to the first day of virtual learning and what all they needed. All that was coming to mind was the zapping from Dean's app and how frustrating that had been.

It was fine, if she missed something she could just borrow it from the center. Beth highly doubted that they would send her out on her own on her very first day. It would probably be basics until they felt that she was ready to lead on her own. Nobody would succeed if they were tossed into the deep end.

Rio went home early Saturday morning to pick up Marcus, it was his weekend and he planned to take him to a baseball game. They stayed up late on Sunday exchanging explicit photos.

_A chest shot there, a dick shot here and she finished the night with a video of her trusty vibrator. His reply was almost immediate, "fuck, Elizabeth"._

_She giggled, responding with "I'll see you tomorrow"._

Beth learned a lot about Rio from their phone calls. She loved tracing the wings of his neck tattoo, often doing it subconsciously while they laid in bed, but she never knew the story behind it. It wasn't a common design and it was bold enough that he intended for it to stand out.

_"Got into some shit when I was younger, that life wasn't for me. Cleaned myself up, signed up for the Navy -"._

_"And then you got hit by a boat"._

_"You never gonna forget that, huh?"._

_Beth breathed a laugh, trying to picture that scenario "no, never"._

A two hour drive later and she found herself pulling into the employee section of the parking lot. Instructor number 3 the sign read, that was her. Beth was beyond ecstatic to dip her toe into the water so to speak.

Tony put her on a three month watch, basically meaning she would observe Rio and Jasmine's classes until they deemed her fit to take over one of the sections. 

Beth audited their classes, assisting with the exams and partnering up during the practice dives. Rio gave her free rein, allowing her to teach a few students on her own.

"You got this, go on".

She peeped at the clipboard, "Amy, you're next".

By the end of the week Beth got to cosign six certificates and seeing how happy everyone was after the fact only confirmed that she found her dream job.

▪︎

Curiosity got the best of Annie. She found herself sitting outside of the water center with a pair of binoculars and an unwilling accomplice in Ruby. 

"B's not going to be happy about this".

"It's a stakeout".

"To see if he shows up for work?".

Annie huffed, "fine, we're doin' recon. Look, she's hiding him for a reason. Is he a pirate? Merman?".

Ruby's brows raised, unable to believe the nonsense spewing from her lips. "Exactly, Rubes, that's why we're here".

6:30AM, 6:45AM, 6:46AM….. 6:50AM.

Ruby kept checking her watch, time was practically at a standstill. 

Then they saw them.

Beth got out of a black BMW that occupied the first parking space. She took a red duffle bag from the trunk and passed the driver his. He was tall and lean, his baseball cap was on backwards and he juggled a coffee cup in his hands as he attempted to unlock the shop.

"Give me those," Annie said, grabbing their lone pair of binoculars. They didn't have to spy on Dean, Beth willingly came forward with that information.

"Scruffy beard, tattoos, think I spotted a nose ring, he's not Deansie".

Annie shoved their spy equipment into the glove box and went to start the car, only to be startled by Beth peeking inside the drivers side window.

"Hey, sis, we got lost".

Beth planned on introducing them to Rio, she just needed time. The ink was still wet on her divorce papers, but what she had with Rio was new, exhilarating and they meshed so well together. It was the real deal.

▪︎

Beth untied her swim top, letting it float aimlessly around with Rio's trunks. His in ground pool remodel was finished and he felt they needed to test the waters.

Beth gently touched his lip with her tongue, wanting to take the lead this time around. His lips parted and she slipped it in a teeny bit, only to retract and bite his lower lip.

Rio grabbed her ass, pulling her closer. The water in the pool sloshed around them. 

He earned Annie and Ruby's stamp of approval, which didn't take much considering how low Dean set the bar. They also gained thirty new scuba customers and Rio won employee of the month for the 6th time, there was a lot to celebrate. 

"Mm," she moaned, feeling his hand graze her cunt. 

"Think you can be quiet, mama? I got neighbors".

Beth wrapped her hand around him, feeling victorious when he groaned, "can you?"

Needless to say neither of them kept quiet and their fingers were pruned by the time they exited the pool. Rio joked that he'd hear about it from his nosey neighbors the next trip to his mailbox. 

[3 months together]

Beth passed the trial period and was excited to show off her skills. They started her out easy with one adult diving session and two children's courses. That was fair, some people cracked under pressure. 

There were four tourists from Kansas in her class, they were all equally eager to get out on the water and Beth knew that feeling all too well from experience, she had been the same way.

"You're going to want to bring your arms out, then back toward you. Yes, circular motions, very good".

Beth leaned back, wetting her hair. She hated when it started to dry because it would clump together and stick to her back.

"Ok, let's move to the deep end for the rest of the assessment".

She added a third gold star to the chart, preferring those to checkmarks and notified the class that they were to return tomorrow to finish up their certification. It was the same spiel over and over, but Beth never grew tired of saying it.

▪︎

"This is the bow, these are called lines -".

"Why not call them ropes?" Beth questioned, following Rio around the sailboat.

"Cause there's only one rope, it's on the mainsail".

He helped her get familiarized with every boating and water sport they offered. They were down to the final two and Beth was elated when she found out there was a boat available for practice. 

Beth pointed toward the bow of the boat, "what's that sail called?".

"Jib, propels you forward".

"Ok, one mast and two sails, it's a sloop?".

Rio looked impressed, jutting out his bottom lip, "damn, ma, you been studyin".

There were buoys set out which helped with navigation. Red was left to port and green was left for starboard, both terms Beth was still foggy on.

She sat down, watching in awe as Rio inspected everything, all while trying to determine the direction of the wind. The boat needed to point toward the wind in order for the sails to catch.

He hoisted the sail and before they knew it, they were on the move. Beth hadn't been that far out in the bay before and it reminded her of her first day there. How Dean insisted on driving back to Detroit, back to the dealership, back to his secretary and she watched as the sailboats vanished before her eyes.

She didn't have to worry about that now, they had the boat for a couple hours and before the day was over Beth was going to know how to control one.

After forty minutes out, Rio returned to the dock and stored the sails, letting Beth walk through the steps on her own. It took a few tries, but like everything else she eventually got the hang of it.

[6 months together]

"Y'know it'd be a lot less drivin' if you lived here" Rio said, dropping a couple pancakes onto her plate.

"Me, move to Traverse City?"

"Yea. It ain't much, but there's room for the kids here".

Out of all the surrounding bay cities Traverse had the largest population with 14,000 residents, but it still paled in comparison to Detroit's 600,000. Rio made a valid point.

Beth was filling up her van at least twice a week with the back and forth trips, not to mention the extra curriculars the kids were in and dropping them off at Dean's apartment across town. Even on her weekends off she'd load up the van and make the drive up to see Rio.

They started switching off weekends and Rio slowly became acclimated to Detroit. He'd bring Marcus along and they'd hang out at the park near her house. Jane already saved them two seats at her dance recital which wasn't for another four months. 

Kenny loved visiting her work, he even did a school presentation on it for career week. He wanted to be an instructor, and much like Dean he dreamed of swimming with sharks. Beth didn't need those nightmares.

"With you?".

Rio passed her the syrup, "jus' an idea, Elizabeth, could get used to wakin' up to you".

They did rush around while at each other's places. More times than not one of them needed to pick up their kid or drive back to get groceries. Sleeping in on the weekends, waking up in his arms and carpooling to work all sounded great in theory. But what about the kids? It wasn't just her that would be affected by the change.

"Think about it, I ain't goin' nowhere".

She considered it, then ran it by the kids who were shockingly fine with it, and ultimately decided to take the next step with Rio.

▪︎

"Careful with that box, it belonged to my grandma".

Beth tried not to direct the movers, but her whole life was in those trucks and there were a few valuable treasures she'd rather keep together.

They started with the kid's belongings, then brought in her two boxes of throw pillows and her endless collection of baking utensils. The plan was to take a day off during the week to go through everything, tossing whatever they had a duplicate of and rearranging the bedroom to make room for her ottoman. Beth wasn't going to part with it.

Danny chased Emma and Marcus around the yard, Jane was drawing on the sidewalk with chalk and Kenny was staring off into the distance. At first Beth was worried he didn't like their new home, but soon came to realize he was looking out at the bay in the distance. 

"He good?," Rio asked, joining her on the top step.

"Yeah, on the ride over he was talking about the junior mentorship program at work".

It would be good for Kenny, get him one step closer to his dream.

[1 year together]

Beth took a class down, leading them past a boat that capsized. It was upside down and a few with cameras took the opportunity to pose beside it. 

The location was a fluke. They were out exploring and happened to stumble across it. According to the map in the main lobby, it was just outside of their usual route. They were given the go-ahead to include it on the tours.

It was relaxing, swimming along without a care in the world, checking out the different bay habitats and creatures that lived below the surface. 

Beth reminded the class to leave their equipment on the boat and that their certificate would be mailed in three to five business days. It didn't take long for Rio to make his way out to help her carry the items in.

▪︎

Usually they would take lunch and then split up the next group's evaluations, Rio had another plan in mind.

"C'mon" he reached for her hand, leading her to a small row boat parked at the dock. 

"What's this?".

"Y'know that island out there? Figured we would go there today".

There was a small piece of land in the middle of the bay, and fishermen frequented the location to see what they could catch. 

"You thinkin' over there?"

"I think someone's sitting there already" Beth turned back around, breath hitching when she found Rio down on one knee. "Are you?".

"Elizabeth -"

"Yes, I will" she answered, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Sure you don't wanna hear the question?".

Beth quietly apologized, stepping closer when he opened the ring box. 

"Elizabeth Irene Boland, will you marry me?".

Beth joined him on the grass, well knocked him onto the grass, her lips crashing against his. Never in a million years did she think signing up for a diving course with Dean would lead her to Rio. The cheating was done, her days of being a simple housewife were over. Beth now was treated like an equal and had a career in which she was thriving, she even won employee of the month. 

Kenny wanted _her_ to go to his parent job fair, giving her the chance to speak to his class about what she did for a living. It was the first time in three years he didn't ask Dean. Speaking of, Dean signed up for a class with Amber, his secretary and they instantly added her to Jasmine's roster. 

Beth's not saying that she would've intentionally failed him, but she's also not, not saying that.

"That a yes, mama?".

She cupped his face with her hands, "yes, of course it's a yes".

▪︎

Their coworkers were gathered at the door when they returned, taking turns to congratulate them and check out Beth's ring. 

At first they kept their relationship a secret, not wanting people to assume that was the reason Beth got the job. She was hired because she met the skill level and unlike the other two applicants, actually answered all of Tony's questions.

Then the staff started to pick up on the small things they did. Like, how Rio would brush the hair out of her face or, how Beth would argue until he put on sunscreen.

_Beth smiled, strategically placing a blob of lotion on his nose._

_"Oh, you gonna get it, mama" he grabbed the hose from the sidewalk and pointed it in her direction, his thumb hovering over the stream._

_"Rio, don't! I'm serious"._

_She squealed, getting sprayed. It wasn't as warm as the bay on that scorching summer day._

_"Supposed to tell ya, when you're done flirting, the kiddie pool needs filled up for the beginner class" Mick joked, giving Beth the distraction she needed to get revenge_ _._

Now that their coworkers knew, only the kids were left and they'd get that taken care of over the weekend.

▪︎

Danny raised his hand, "what do we call him?".

Usually he was Rio or in Kenny's case 'mom's boyfriend', but he was slowly coming around to the idea of someone other than Dean being a permanent fixture in their life. 

"Can call me whatever, Rio's cool".

"Beth, mommy?" Marcus tried, voice just above a whisper. It was the first time he dropped the Miss.

It was Jane who followed suit, "Daddy Rio?"

"You guys, just call us whatever you feel comfortable with, okay?".

Five little heads bobbed. It was new and confusing for everyone. Even though they had been living together for months, they were still trying to figure out where the boundaries were when it came to the other's children.

▪︎

Beth looked in the mirror, adjusting her veil. 

"You ready, B?".

"I am".

She promised not to drag Ruby to another ceremony, at least not until their kids got married and they still had plenty of time for that. 

The wedding march sounded and Beth took a deep breath, fiddling with the bouquet in her hands. Right foot in front of the left, slow and steady so she won't trip over her gown, Beth ran through everything one last time before she walked through the doors.

Marcus led the charge, carrying the rings on a white silk pillow. 

Then came Jane and Emma sprinkling petals on the floor in front of her and Beth looked up, meeting Rio's eyes. His smile was infectious, probably the widest she had seen from him and she found herself copying it.

Stan offered a congratulatory pat on Rio's shoulder, stepping back when the bride inched toward them. They bonded over sports and with Mick in the mix, they were almost the three musketeers, so it made sense they were his groomsmen.

Beth handed Annie the bouquet and took her spot across from Rio. "You're beautiful".

"Not bad yourself".

The officiant read all the verses and nobody had any objections to their marriage, so he continued on with the vows.

"Do you, Beth, take Rio, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?".

"I do".

Annie softly chuckled, "damn, are you crying?", catching Ruby wipe her eye. She was shushed and turned back in the direction of the ceremony. Yeah, maybe Ruby was happy for her friend. Beth cried during the Hill's vows, so it now came full circle. 

"And do you, Rio, take Beth, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?".

"Yea, I do".

The officiant closed his book and pronounced them man and wife, "you may now kiss the bride".

Rio's thumb brushed her cheek, lightly pressing his lips to hers. They did it, they were married and had a whole future waiting for them.

"I love you" she whispered against his mouth. 

His tongue darted out over his lips, then dived into another, this time more desperate. Beth's hand was on the side of his neck, deepening the kiss, while Rio's rested just above her ass. They reluctantly pulled away when their families applauded. "Love you, Elizabeth".

▪︎

Summer was slowly winding down and it was only a matter of time before Michigan's brutal winters snuck up on them.

Every year Tony hooked them up with jobs at a resort, his friend was the owner and he had a vested interest in it. Her first off season with the company she was in charge of the ski lift booth, they charged twenty dollars for a round trip up the slope. Rio waited tables which came with a generous amount of tips. Neither of them knew what was on tap for the current year.

They both hated it, but they had bills to pay and mouths to feed and unless they moved to Hawaii, they had to deal with boating being a seasonal recreation.

But there was one last hurrah before they had to tarp off the boats and it was the cherry festival.

Food vendors lined up on an empty parking lot, a giant ferris wheel overlooked the beach and they had all their kids so they joined the packed crowd. The fan favorite was the cups of cherries, it seemed like everyone had one. Emma alone had a cup and a half.

They stood in line, trying to figure out who was riding with who since only four riders could be in each pod.

Emma and Danny wanted to go with Beth, Kenny and Marcus were with Rio and they awaited Jane's decision. 

"I...daddy Rio?".

He picked her up, "alright, lil mama".

Marcus changed his mind when the gate opened up and joined Beth's team. Kenny on the other hand just wanted talk to Rio about the boats in the marina. Everyone who wasn't at the festival was chilling on the water and they'd get a great birdseye view when the ferris wheel stopped at the top. 

"I want the blue one, Bet- mom" Marcus said, pointing to the upcoming passanger car.

Being called mom was an every day occurrence for her, but hearing it from Marcus warmed her heart.

"Of course, to the blue one". She let them take a seat first, deciding which direction they wanted to face.

They waved to their remaining family still on the ground as the wheel turned. Rio, Kenny and Jane ended up with a pink pod which their youngest loved.

[3 years together]

"A family owned diving experience" Ruby read from their sample website. "Cute".

"It's not too much?".

"B, you designed it, it's great".

Tony retired and instead of putting the shop on the market, he asked if Rio would be interested. He worked there the longest and was the most valued employee.

Rio ran it past Beth and they looked at their finances, determining with a few cuts here and there they'd be able to meet Tony's low number. He gave them a bargain, a new shop would've cost five times that amount.

Their tickets to Hawaii were bought, the itinerary was filled with sightseeing, foodventure and of course they'd have to take to the water. Beth researched different caves they could explore, the kids were counting down the days for it.

They had a plan for how it would operate. Rio and Beth would do the majority of the lessons, Jasmine would stay on for evaluations since she preferred that portion of the job and Kenny, who was six weeks shy of his fifteenth birthday, would teach the snorkeling classes for children. He got certified shortly after they moved there, something Dean didn't agree with. 

"So, you and Ruby gonna sign up?" Rio asked Stan, filling up the cooler with soda and water for the kids. 

"Oh, yea, we'll be there".

"Holdin' you to that. Ready to go, mama?".

The local newspaper ran an article on their reopening earlier in the week. They scheduled a ribbon cutting ceremony followed by a walk through. Some of their past students planned on swinging by for the occasion and their kayaks were rented out for the whole week. 

> Married couple Beth and Rio Vasquez purchased the tourist hotspot previously known as Traverse Water Center. The grand reopening is scheduled for Saturday, April 23rd to commemorate their 3 year anniversary.
> 
> "I came here wanting to take diving lessons and I got so much more".
> 
> Rio agreed, "yea, Elizabeth showin' up made the extra shift worth it".

Their five kids lined up by the entrance, each with their own pair of scissors "one, two, three, we're now open".

Jane ran around, waving the red ribbon above her head as cameras flashed. It was a new beginning for all of them.

Rio leaned in, whispering against her ear, "you want to join me for a dip later?".

"Always".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts! ❤
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr @ xstrawmari and Twitter @ rriiiiissa if you want to talk anything Good Girls.


End file.
